1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for tilting wheelchairs. In another aspect, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for reclining wheelchairs. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to a portable, lightweight and easy to manufacture apparatus and method for reclining a wheelchair. In still another aspect, the present invention relates to a portable, lightweight and easy to manufacture apparatus and method for reclining a wheelchair that is readily assembled and disassembled for transportation and storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many common services such as hair care or dental work require a person to be placed in a reclining position. However, people confined to wheelchairs often experience pain or difficulty when trying to recline to an angle necessary to have their hair shampooed or their teeth cleaned. Often times, such people are also incapable of assisting a beautician, dentist or other care provider in achieving the necessary reclined position.
In addition, physically lifting a wheel chair bound person to a reclining chair such as those used by hair dressers or dentists is generally awkward and potentially dangerous for both the person and the service provider.
There have been several attempts in the prior art to provide a device for tilting or reclining a wheel chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,188, issued Feb. 16, 1988 to Zimmerman, et al, discloses an article of furniture that is provided for receiving a wheelchair and extending the wheelchair functions, the article of furniture including track rail members having upwardly opening concave tracks which extend rearwardly from a lowermost point to a first slightly raised position and then extend along curved paths in an arc having about the same or slightly larger radius of curvature as the large wheels of the wheelchair to be accommodated. Thus, a wheelchair may be backed along the concave tracks to "detent" over the first position to safely "bed" the wheelchair. Also included is a tilt frame against which the rear of the wheelchair bears and a head rest carried in an upper portion of the tilt frame. A controllable rearward reclining position may be assumed by actuating (alternatively, manually or power assisted) a lift mechanism which raises pads supporting the small front wheels of the wheelchair such that the entire wheelchair, as well as the tilt frame, rotates about the axis of the large wheels. When the desired reclining position is reached, the person in the wheelchair may rest at ease and in complete security with his head against the headrest. The process is reversed when it is desired to remove the wheelchair from the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,730, issued Feb. 23, 1988 to McConnell, discloses a device for selectively lifting and tilting a wheelchair and its occupant to a convenient position for convenient performance of a service such as dental work upon the occupant of the wheelchair. The device includes a base, a platform, a support frame attached between said base and platform, a reversible motor and jack mechanism attached between the base and support frame for lifting or lowering the support frame, a reversible motor and actuator mechanism attached between the support frame and the platform for tilting the platform in a desired direction, safety belts for securing the wheelchair and its occupant to the platform, and two sets of switches for selected actuation of the device, one of which may be operated by hand and the other being foot-controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,716, issued Dec. 13, 1988 to McConnell, discloses a device for selectively lifting and tilting a wheel chair and its occupant to a convenient position for performance of a service, such as a dental work or beauty salon work, upon the occupant of the wheelchair. An alternative embodiment of the invention is wheelchair handling device, which is disclosed in figures, inclusive. The device includes a housing, wheelchair receptacle, backrest, wheels and a foot-operated control box having dual footpad switch for tilting the receptacle forward and backward. A switch operates a motor-driven lift system, which includes a pair of scissors jacks and vertical worm gears driven by a chain and reversible motor. A motor-driven tilting system, includes a reversible electric motor driving a worm gear and a worm gear follower pivotally attached to the wheelchair receptacle. Accessories include a wash basin and wash basin bracket with support adjustably attached to a backrest frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,799, issued Jul. 17, 1990, to Gordon, et al, discloses a height and tilt adjustable wheelchair support which has a stationary base with a main support leg thereon. A platform for receiving a wheelchair and the platform is connected to the main support leg via a chassis, and is vertically movable via a length extendable cylinder connected between the base and the chassis. A second length-adjustable cylinder rotates the wheelchair supporting platform relative to the chassis around a pivot such that the wheelchair can be raised, lowered, or tilted, via independent controls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,939, issued Aug. 20, 1991 to Booth, discloses a wheelchair lift for tilting a wheelchair and occupant backwards to a position for having his or her hair dressed or dental work or the like performed. The wheelchair lift includes a pivotable frame onto which the wheelchair is rolled and secured. The lift also includes a fixed frame, a telescoping arm pivotally attached to the fixed frame and to the rear of the pivotable frame, and an electric motor drive which retracts and extends the telescoping arm to pivot the pivotable frame and wheelchair attached thereto about a pivot axis where the pivotable frame and the fixed frame are connected. The pivotable frame includes a horizontal section and an upright section which are connected at the pivot axis. The upright section includes a headrest which is adjustable. In one position the head rest supports the head of the occupant to allow work such as dental work to be performed while in a second position the headrest is retracted beneath the level of the wheelchair to allow free movement of the occupant's head to permit hair-washing and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,693, issued Jun. 6, 1995 to Petersen, discloses a wheelchair tilting apparatus which includes a base assembly and a wheelchair receiving assembly supported by the base assembly. The wheelchair receiving assembly includes a first platform portion and a first frame assembly supporting the first platform portion. The wheelchair receiving assembly also includes a second platform portion and a second frame assembly supporting the second platform portion. The first and second frame assemblies are connected to each other and oriented with respect to each other at a predetermined obtuse angle, such that the first and second platform portions are oriented with respect to each other at the predetermined obtuse angle. A tilt assembly is supported by the base assembly and is provided for tilting the wheelchair receiving assembly after a wheelchair is received in the wheelchair receiving assembly. The tilt assembly includes an electric motor and a gear assembly that is connected to the wheelchair receiving assembly, such that the tilt assembly controls a tilt angle of the wheelchair receiving assembly and the wheelchair supported thereon. Wheel assemblies are connected to bottom portions of the base assembly. A wheel-stop assembly is connected to the first platform portion for preventing rolling of the wheelchair when the wheelchair is resting on the first platform portion. A wheelchair backstop assembly is connected between respective first and second side frame assemblies that are connected respectively to the first and second frame assemblies. A headrest assembly is also connected between the first and second side frame assemblies.
However, in spite of these advancements in the prior art, there is still a need for an improved apparatus for tilting a wheelchair.
There is another need in the art to facilitate the ability of a wheelchair bound person to comfortably achieve a desired angle of reclination required to receive common services or treatment.
There is even another need in the art to provide a simple and easy to manufacture system to recline a wheelchair so that the user is kept comfortable during reclination and while in a reclined position.
There is still another need in the art to provide a light weight and portable system to recline a wheelchair so that a wheel chair bound person is kept comfortable during reclination and while in a reclined position.
These and other needs in the art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.